Harry Potter and the Arch of Wands
by Alex-Seeker
Summary: My first fanfic - please be kind! As do muggles, wizards like weddings for an excuse to have a good party but can anything be simple with Harry around! Hopefuly a few twists will come in future chapters!
1. Butteflies and Orange Cake

DISCLAIMER: I hereby declare in front of Holy God that I did not create any of the characters, or the world in fact, within the following tale. Any similarities to real people or events are purely coincidental. No animals were hurt during the making of this story. Thank you.  
  
Butterflies and Orange Cake  
  
The sun glistened over the graveyard and slithered up the steps and into the church. He turned towards the doors lifting his hand up to his face to protect his eyes from the blinding light. No one in the packed church seemed to notice how uncomfortable this light was, least of all Ron and Hermione. Then that awful familiar cold swept over him like a blanket of ice, but his scar still burning white-hot. Harry fought to stay on his feet looking up to the ceiling of stained glass only to see those red, snake-like eyes looking right back at him.  
  
Harry threw open his eyes. "That's new," he thought brushing the cold shudder aside. "He's dead," Harry said so forcefully to remind himself that he wasn't sure if he had said it out loud. He hadn't noticed Cho stir beside him as he gently released himself from her arms and drew back the curtain to reveal a window enchanted with butterflies. Harry laughed to himself, remembering Ron's argument with Hermione about this choice of decoration, saying that he had a reputation to uphold. "I'll give him the toughest keeper in the league!" Hermione's voice echoed in Harry's mind. He also remembered the relief he felt when they decided to compromise as the big orange cake Ron had wanted was being carefully wheeled up the driveway by Mrs. Weasley, her wand raised keeping Fred and George at a considerable distance. Hermione was running about the garden of The Burrow with poor Ginny in tow. Harry saw the now famous clipboard that she was carrying was still flashing, the light reflecting off their faces. She had assigned various tasks to everybody and the task they were to do would flash until it had been completed to her standards.  
  
Harry felt Cho's arms wrap tightly around his waist as he turned, sweeping her jet-black hair away from her eyes, kissing her softly on her brow. Cho responded with that sweet smile of hers and craned herself on the tips of her toes to reach Harry's lips. Harry liked to tease her by refusing to lower his head to hers as he was over six foot now but Cho had barely grown since the first time they had played each other at Quidditch.  
  
However, this rare moment of peace was disturbed by an almighty crash that both Harry and Cho deducted came from Ron's room below.  
  
"What's he trying to do now?" Cho groaned but Harry could see the smile on her face. Ron's attempts to alleviate last minute nerves in the past week had been a great source of amusement for everybody. Everybody except Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, of course.  
  
"I'd better go and help him," he said pulling his clothes on making his way to the door. But he didn't get very far as Cho grabbed the neck of his Quidditch team shirt and pulled him back into her arms. She may have been small but she still had the strength of the top seeker that she was.  
  
"Don't I get a kiss? I won't see you until afterwards now", she asked playfully to which Harry willingly obliged. "Bye bye, best man."  
  
"Bye bye, bridesmaid", smiled Harry, the image of that red dress clouded his mind for a second but he was brought back to reality with a jolt at the sight of Ron at the foot of the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Harry walked down to Ron and turned into his room. Ron followed closely closing and bolting the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry" he said sheepishly, "hope I didn't wake you up."  
  
"You didn't, don't worry, we were already up." Ron threw him a smirk and Harry couldn't help returning the gesture, "We're not all like you and Hermione, you know and, anyway, how old are you now?" But before Ron had a chance to reply there was a deep rumbling that Harry felt through the floorboards and with a loud burp a flock of butterflies were expelled from Ron's mouth.  
  
"Beats slugs, anyway," he moaned as he slumped on his bed.  
  
"What happened?" queried Harry, "I mean, what was supposed to..." He trailed off by the hurt look on Ron's face.  
  
"Not EVERY spell goes wrong with me, you know!" And Harry knew immediately that today would not be a good day to tease Ron. "It was a Quik spell," he continued, "supposed to remove the feeling of anxiety and nerves. I knew the saying was butterflies in your stomach but this is bloody ridiculous!"  
  
A shrill cry of "NOT THE RED ONES THE GOLD ONES! HONESTLY, FRED!" from Hermione below send a shiver through Ron and just as he composed himself once more, a couple more butterflies were freed. 


	2. Front Page News

I did not create any of the following characters - you know they all belong to JKR! Thanks to those of you who reviewed - it's such a relief that people read it - not alone liked it! Thanks again and sorry if this is a bit short but I won't be able to put more on over the weekend so thought I'd put up what I have for now!  
  
Front Page News  
  
Harry knew that even if this was just another ordinary wizarding wedding, with Hermione organising things it would be close to as crazy as this. He picked up one of the many copies of the Daily Prophet that had been delivered by the largest flock of owls Harry had seen since Uncle Vernon's reluctance to let Harry read his first ever Hogwarts letter. Two familiar, but not unexpected, faces were smiling up at him from the front page and Harry felt a sense of pride well up inside his heart.  
  
In the meantime, Mrs. Weasley had entered the kitchen and was peering at the Daily Prophet over Harry's protruding elbow. She smiled proudly up at Harry with only a hint of concern on her jolly face. He returned the smile but knew that there was no need for her to worry as she so often did about him. Molly picked up half of the newspapers and looking back to Harry as she left the kitchen, she choked, "Your mother did look so beautiful on her wedding day." Harry agreed, putting down the paper to grab some breakfast, the picture of his parents outside the church still smiling back at him, as it always would. Underneath the headline read: "First Wedding of Hogwart Head Boy & Girl for 25 Years - Enjoy!" accompanied by a small article entitled - "100 Things to Do on Your Day Off (If You Are Not Invited)."  
  
The summer sun was rising high above The Burrow now as noon approached. Everybody's panic to get things ready, particularly Hermione's, was now being replaced with nerves and excitement.  
  
Harry was back in Ron's room, who had been cured of his butterflies with a rather effective counter curse from Ginny. He beamed at Ron as he pulled on the jacket of his black tailored suit. As some of Hermione's family were not aware of her particular talents she had insisted that certain aspects of the wedding should be kept in the style of a muggle wedding. Harry was sure that Ron was very relieved at this as the traditional Weasley wedding robe was more than a little frilly, not to mention a ghastly orange that only accentuated their flaming hair.  
  
Harry helped him fiddle with his pocket handkerchief before adding the finishing touches to his own, both in scarlet red. There was a strange and rare silence between the two of them and without saying a word Ron held out his hand to shake Harry's before pulling him in for a hug. They both knew that words could only spoil this moment. There was a continued silence until they were met by the raucous Weasley men and a proud looking Mrs. Weasley at the foot of the stairs, all looking very smart in a mixture of gold and red. Mr. Weasley was looking overly excited which had to be because of the muggle aspect of his youngest son's wedding, Harry guessed.  
  
After a short time of mingling and excited chat the first muggle guests began to pull up outside the house, Mr Weasley's face pressed up against the window in awe of the various Fords and Renaults now littering his front yard. An arch way of a hundred wands had been enchanted to float and form a pathway to the rear of the house where the ceremony would take place. Tiny little cherubs throwing an assortment of confetti in the shapes of wands, stars, moons and love hearts waited for the guests to show them to their seats and only now did it occur to Harry that losing the robes was perhaps the least magical emission they could have made from the whole event.  
  
Mrs. Weasley tapped her wand rather elegantly against the banister where she was perched upon the middle of the stairs. It emitted a soft "cling" noise, not too unlike someone tapping a wine glass to get the room's attention. The excited noise dropped almost instantly and everyone turned their attention towards her. However, when she made to begin her speech, it took her two attempts to make any noise at all and on the third attempt she just burst into tears. All her five sons, Harry and Mr. Weasley lamely looked up at her before she lunged at Ron so quickly that the only sign of her movement was Ron retreating a few paces to regain his balance.  
  
"I'm so, so , so proud of you, my baby boy!" she whispered in his ear but the whole room seemed to hear. Ron, who usually hated his Mother's gushing simply hugged her back. Not even Fred and George could find something to mock. Mr. Weasley grabbed her hand and led her back to where she had stood and in between sobs she said, "I'm ... so ... sorry ... don't know ... what ... came over me!"  
  
"That's perfectly alright, don't be silly, Molly," said Arthur, putting a loving arm around his wife as she carried on with her speech. 


	3. All the Colours of Hogwarts

Hi - I don't know how many people (if any!! :-\ ) are following this story but if you are sorry for the delay! Please, please, please R/R with suggestions/comments as they would be much appreciated! Thank you! All JK Rowling's characters, etc, etc! But oh how I wish they were mine!!!!  
  
All the Colours of Hogwarts  
  
Mrs. Weasley continued her speech, interrupted only a couple of times by sobs and  
  
comical shouts from Fred and George mainly consisting of thank yous to Ron for  
  
marrying his fellow head of Hogwarts and therefore their well earned day off from work.  
  
Their business, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, had been in such high demand that up  
  
until now they had had only 3 days off since they left Hogwarts in which they weren't  
  
either working in their shop or inventing (Harry had counted these - Mrs. Weasley, still  
  
easily irritated by all the bangs and smells that noted the twins presence, had insisted that  
  
Christmas Day should be work free but Harry saw on more than one occasion a few  
  
under the table modifications of crackers so these three days, he guessed, he had probably  
  
just not seen it.)  
  
After raising their glasses of champagne, courtesy of Hermione's parents, the infamous  
  
clipboard emerged for what everyone hoped would be the last time to prepare for those  
  
apparating, using portkeys or the Floo Network. Harry could picture Hermione right now  
  
pacing back and forth, fretting that she could not oversee things and knowing that people  
  
weren't doing as good a job as she would. Ron was allowed this task off and sat very  
  
quietly in the corner, growing steadily paler. Harry was paired with Bill, who despite  
  
wearing the same suit as all the men still managed to look far cooler. His hair was shorter  
  
than when they had first met but it was still too long for Mrs. Weasley. Along with this,  
  
Fred and George's noise and smells, Charlie's constant search for more dangerous  
  
adventures with dragons, Ron's ability to blow things up and Ginny's experimentation in  
  
the kitchen Mrs. Weasley must have nerves like no other - but Harry guessed it must just  
  
be a motherly thing to do - worry.  
  
They walked out into the sunshine and towards the garage at the front of the house, away  
  
from peering muggle eyes, where the old Ford Anglia had once lived. Three wizarding  
  
families were to use a portkey to arrive here in the next twenty minutes, a few minutes  
  
apart. Harry looked at the list given to him and Bill and saw that Luna Lovegood and her  
  
father were to arrive first in five minutes. Despite being rather a good Ravenclaw witch,  
  
Luna had taken her apparation test five times and failed. On the last attempt she split  
  
herself right in two, giving holidaymakers in Aberystwyth and Blackpool a bit of a fright.  
  
The head of the Apparation Council must have decided then that her mind was far to  
  
scattered for apparating as she had not taken the test again.  
  
With a thud, Luna and Mr. Lovegood arrived in the middle of the garage holding what  
  
looked like a skipping rope cut in half. If Harry had not known it was Luna it would still  
  
have been impossible to confuse her with anyone else. Her waist length, golden hair was  
  
braided with the colours of Hogwarts - red, gold, yellow, blue but only one strand of  
  
green) and her hat was emitting the loud chimes of church bells that echoed around the  
  
now bare garage. The Lovegoods were the closest neighbours of the Weasleys but still  
  
lived many miles away. Hermione was at first reluctant to invite Luna as they still did  
  
not see eye to eye after their run in over Ron in the 6th year. Ron - torn between how he  
  
had always felt about Hermione and not thinking she would ever feel the same and the  
  
continuous attention from Luna - had decided to keep his options open and dated both of  
  
them. Until they ran into each other that is after Ron had absent-mindedly arranged to  
  
meet them both after Quidditch practice and they realised what was happening. If you  
  
looked closely you could still see where Luna's hair had never grown back properly and  
  
Harry now had two scars as Luna had caught him on his neck with her nails as he helped  
  
pull the two girls apart from their hair pulling.  
  
  
  
Bill directed them towards the arch of wands and when they were out of earshot  
  
conversed with Harry about what Hermione's reaction to seeing (and hearing) that hat  
  
might be. Shortly afterwards, Seamus and Lavender Finnigan arrived holding baby  
  
Patrick and what looked like the entire Mothercare catalogue and five minutes after them  
  
Bill and Harry stood well back as Hagrid arrived and the ground shook. With everybody  
  
ticked off their list and directed to the back garden by the arch and cherubs, Harry and  
  
Bill returned to the kitchen where the last off the wizards arriving by Floo Powder were  
  
being given a clothes-cleaning spell by Fred.  
  
"IT'S TIME!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as Harry approached Ron holding out his  
  
hand to pull him out of the chair. 


End file.
